


【红灵/火主】罗莎莉亚派来考验你们爱情是否坚贞的好哥哥呀

by Antisilver



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisilver/pseuds/Antisilver
Summary: 只想听火主叫的坏东西遇到怕疼但可以出卖肉体的灰烬是怎样的体验*对火主冲的我忏悔*忏悔完了
Relationships: Black Phantoms | Red Phantoms/Hosts of Embers (Dark Souls)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	【红灵/火主】罗莎莉亚派来考验你们爱情是否坚贞的好哥哥呀

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”电梯轰然运作，红灵爆发出一阵歇斯底里的疯狂笑声。  
灰烬既紧张又愤怒，跨步上前挥动漂亮的伊鲁席尔直剑连砍两下，红灵吃痛嘶呵一声，继尔放声大笑“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈那怎么办啊你的小男朋友不要你了”  
“砰——”是格挡弹反的声音，灰烬睁大了眼睛，黑紫色的追踪人性从放大的冷灰瞳孔中流星般划过。匕首刚捅进内脏是迟钝木然的痛，红灵抱紧了灰烬的腰，把他按倒在地上。俯身用力插入，使这个致命的处决像苦命鸳鸯生离死别的拥抱深吻。不死队的披风随着主人倒下像破碎蝴蝶一样旋转，坠落，深渊附骨之疽般在伊鲁席尔永恒的月光中肆意流窜。贯穿伤抵达神经末梢，“呃，啊————”，匕首拔出，大量温热的血从腹部喷涌而出，灰烬尖叫着短促挣扎了一下，不动了。

小孩叫的挺好听，应该留着多玩一会的。  
红灵心不在焉的在灰烬披风上擦干净匕首，挽了个刀花，随即，灰烬化作万千闪亮光粉消失了。

观察人类在不同情况的危险面前会做出怎样可笑的反应。  
虽然说出来有些中二，但是这的确是红灵不断入侵，不断掠夺的真实原因。  
不死人并不会真的死亡，失败带来的屈辱和每次死亡的痛苦依然让大部分不死人疯狂。他们用尽一切办法扩大本就已经在他们那边的优势，从不追人，也不推图，掉人拔线，这种行为让红灵生气，同时又好笑到喘不过气。怎么会有如此可悲的不死人呢？

谁能想到，并肩作战的两个人，一路冲在前面勇敢r1 spam的太阳骑士会在电梯启动的一瞬间犹豫？

我是罗莎莉亚派来考验你们爱情是否坚贞的好哥哥呀。  
红灵蹲在冷冽谷的大桥上给鸦羽抹松脂，他想起来那个小孩好听的叫声，金属面罩露出的眉眼似乎很好看。红灵没什么文化，他只能不断的重复好看，是很好看的。

【正在化作暗灵，入侵其他的世界】  
【已入侵火之宿主： 灰烬 的世界】

灰烬今天心情糟透了。  
他那么信任的太阳骑士为什么在关键时刻丢下了他。明明只差一刀，就因为他没有跟上来。  
他和太阳骑士从法兰要塞一路同行，金闪闪的太阳骑士总在保护他，为他引导道路。  
他曾经以为太阳骑士心中，自己是不同的。  
原来只是一厢情愿吗。

“小孩，又见面了。”寥寥长风在冷冽谷结界上溅起透明的涟漪，红灵心情不错，那个讨厌的金色r1怪不在，他甚至朝灰烬挥了挥手。  
灰烬自暴自弃的丢下了剑，无论如何都没有胜算的对手，不知道为什么，太阳骑士的金色召唤符一直没有出现。灰烬想起来卡露拉教给他的异域咒术，对尚有神智的不死人敌人使用魅惑，可以让他们短时间成为同伴。  
他掏出咒术手套，红灵歪起脑袋饶有兴趣的打量他。

是魅惑呀。

天哪。  
怎么能这么可爱。  
红灵举手投降，小声念着，“我被魅惑了我被魅惑了！”  
灰烬气的脸都红了，“杀了我吧。”  
红灵走到可以跟灰烬贴上的距离，“不行，我被魅惑了，现在我们是同伴。”  
灰烬取出直剑砍了两下，红灵并不躲闪，只是掏出一瓶洋葱的酒吨吨吨喝下去。洋葱骑士那家伙真的是太散漫了，怎么可以给这种坏人送酒呢。  
喝完红灵又掏出五瓶酒塞给灰烬，“冷冽谷有很多装满寒气的罐子，小心冻伤。”  
天哪，他还真的把自己当做同伴了。  
灰烬戒备的举盾慢慢走，小心翼翼的用弓箭把教宗骑士一个个引过来打死。红灵用奇怪的姿势蹲在一边给他鼓掌，怂恿他捏巨人树的种子然后被火焰魔女送上天。  
真是个奇怪的人。

红灵带他到一座古老的巨大教堂中点起篝火，灰烬稍稍放心下来，至少下次死亡也有了意义。他打量四周，陈旧的帷幔地毯镶嵌金线，精致的红铜灯台依旧闪亮，昭告遗失的辉煌。  
“这是什么地方？”  
“幽儿希卡教会。”红灵走到灰烬身边，“我们的同盟，结束了。”  
“？”灰烬举起盾。  
“比起割舌头，还有更好玩的事情不是吗？”一个坚硬的东西抵在灰烬腰间，“换上这个，还是说你比较想被割舌头？”  
灰烬接过冰凉的金属，那是一件造型奇怪的腿甲，他紧张的吞咽了一下，就知道事情不会这么简单。灰烬你真是笨蛋啊，怎么能相信红灵呢？

红灵满意的看着灰烬换上奴隶骑士腿甲，肌肉纤薄的白皙长腿暴露在空气中，因为紧张和寒冷抖抖缩缩。灰烬被按倒在墙角堆积的深红毯子上，红灵的体重覆盖下来压在他身上，一只手重重打在他裸露的屁股上，灰烬瞬间红了眼眶。  
“叫啊，”红灵又打了几下，啪啪，抽打肉体的声音在空旷的教堂大厅里回响，灰烬呜咽着，不肯发出声音，“不叫是么？”红灵把手伸进灰烬两腿中间，拨开堪堪遮住的兜裆布，灰烬条件反射双腿夹紧了红灵的手。红灵摸索着，他眯眼笑了起来，“原来是这样啊。你的金色小男朋友是因为这个跟着你的吗？”  
灰烬咬紧牙齿，“他不是我男朋友。”  
“什么啊，你不会是处吧。”红灵肆意玩弄灰烬腿间湿滑的两片软肉，黏腻的液体顺着他的手臂流下来。他一手用力抓着灰烬没什么肉但弹性很好的屁股揉搓着，手指毫不费力的滑进泛着水光的柔嫩小嘴里。他坏心眼的屈起手指反剪，反复抠捻凸起的肉蒂。  
灰烬难受的蜷曲身体，扭动着把自己送到红灵手上。他忍不住小声呻吟起来，太阳骑士用手帮过他，但是显然正直的金色骑士不知道这么多花样。这太超过了！  
“好孩子，叫出来。”红灵凑在灰烬耳边，湿热的吐息弄的他头脑发昏，“给那个婊子听听，你比她骚多了。”他指的是在旁边站着一直一言不发的安里，灰烬并没有理解他在说什么，只是呜呜嗯嗯的低声啜泣。红灵把灰烬抱起来，放在自己膝盖上，他抬手释放了一团温暖的火，随后掏出魔女黑发。  
带棘刺的鞭子抽打在灰烬漂亮紧实的小屁股上，灰烬啊的一声叫出来，咒术很快治愈了皮肤上的红紫瘀痕，鞭子一下又一下抽打下来，灰烬好听的叫声充满了整个空旷的大厅。  
“不，不要了...” 在抽打的间隙，灰烬讨好的抱住红灵的腰，红灵安抚的摸了摸灰烬毛茸茸的小脑袋，“撒谎可不是好孩子啊。”他摸了一把灰烬下面，亮晶晶的液体黏满他的手，“比刚才更湿了，怎么惩罚说谎的坏孩子呢？”  
“怎么都可以，不要鞭子。”灰烬把头埋进红灵腿甲之间，隔着布料舔舐那一团鼓鼓囊囊，口水湿湿的沾出一片。红灵眯起眼睛笑起来。  
他解开皮带，那东西一下弹在灰烬脸上。灰烬犹豫的舔了一下，就被仰面掀倒在地上，“这可是你自己要的。”灰烬睁大了眼睛，他的双腿被压在胸前，炙热粗壮的肉棒一下子就插进来捅到底几乎给他捅了个对穿。经过充分润滑虽然没有很痛，那种过于饱胀的沉甸甸的酸楚依然吓得他以为自己要被撕裂。红灵按住他的腰深深浅浅的抽送，戴着鲁卡提耶的面具看不到表情。灰烬羞愤的抓着身下的织物，这个姿势他一低头就能看到红灵的鸡巴跟自己身体是怎样联结，粉嫩的阴唇恋恋不舍的迎合吮吸那赤红饱胀的肉柱。  
似乎发现灰烬又不叫了，红灵抓住他的脚腕开始用力插入。囊袋一下一下打在灰烬的屁股上，发出啪啪的声音，废弃的教堂实在太安静了，津液一次次被带出来又捣进去，榨汁一样的水声清晰入耳。红灵用上似乎想把蛋蛋挤进灰烬身体里的力气，大开大合的操干他，灰烬的小茓从粉嫩被操成了充血的鲜红，亮晶晶的津液被反复大力捣弄搅和成了黏腻的白浊。灰烬失神的瞳孔上翻，他感觉自己在伊鲁席尔的云上，又一脚踩空，巨大的风浪裹挟一叶扁舟展示归乡奇迹的白光。直到一记响亮的巴掌把他唤回现实，“婊子，给我叫。”

…………

“0191。”红灵在羊皮纸上写下暗号，“我会在教宗后院画红符，打完沙力万召唤我。”

“不然你会后悔的。”

…………

半个小时之后，灰烬终于有力气从陈旧的地毯上爬起来。肚子里灌满了红灵的精液，他摇摇晃晃的站起来，两腿之间流下来一条白浊的痕迹，已经是凉的了。


End file.
